Un'avventura di Blackwind
by cabol
Summary: Una carrozza assalita, un misterioso bandito, un ufficiale non troppo corretto, una bellissima dama. Ed una piccola sorpresa finale...


**Un'avventura di Blackwind**

La carrozza procedeva lentamente lungo la Strada della Costa, fiancheggiando i tetri alberi del Bosco Ammantato. Il giovane ufficiale guardava sconsolato l'azzimato cocchiere che percorreva quelle terre pericolose come se stesse conducendo la carrozza lungo le strade lastricate di Athkatla. Terick Mirner era diventato un soldato quando suo padre era scappato con un'avventuriera calishita, portandosi via gran parte delle ricchezze di famiglia. Non amava granché quel lavoro ma aveva cercato di svolgerlo nel modo più dignitoso possibile. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un viaggio del genere avrebbe potuto modificare il suo modo di vedere il mondo, scuotendo profondamente i suoi principi. Eppure, da quando aveva accettato di scortare Lady Victoria Dedralen e la sua istitutrice da Athkatla alla tenuta dei suoi zii a Baldur's Gate, Terick Mirner era radicalmente cambiato.

Aveva accettato con entusiasmo la missione: erano mesi che aveva messo gli occhi su quella bellissima, capricciosissima e ricchissima dama che non lo aveva mai considerato granché e l'incarico di scortarla gli era sembrato l'occasione ideale per giocare le sue carte.

Innanzitutto, aveva cercato di spaventarla ben bene con storie di crimini efferati compiuti a danno degli indifesi viandanti e si era dipinto come uno spietato cacciatore di briganti, in modo da risultare agli occhi della ragazza come la persona che più di tutti sarebbe stata in grado di garantirle sicurezza, poi aveva scelto personalmente i quattro uomini più fidati (e rigorosamente più brutti di lui) per formare la scorta. Addirittura, aveva convinto il suo vecchio amico Grunvald e la sua banda di rubagalline a fingere un attacco contro la carrozza, solo due giorni dopo aver lasciato Athkatla. L'effetto era stato a dir poco spettacolare: i banditi erano spuntati da dietro una collina lanciando urla belluine e lui, dopo qualche scambio di frecce, aveva guidato il suo plotone in una carica selvaggia che aveva messo in fuga i falsi banditi. Aveva poi fatto finta di inseguirli per circa un miglio ed, infine, era tornato indietro da trionfatore. Da allora, Lady Victoria lo aveva degnato di ben altra considerazione, concedendogli spesso l'onore di sedere accanto a lei nella carrozza, per farsi raccontare le sue prodezze militari e lui non si era davvero fatto pregare, infiorettando un po' le proprie imprese. Insomma, quel viaggio aveva preso un indirizzo decisamente piacevole, almeno fino a Beregost.

Già prima di entrare in città, si era innervosito a causa del modo altezzoso col quale una pattuglia del Pugno Fiammante (i mercenari che mantenevano l'ordine nella provincia di Baldur's Gate) lo aveva obbligato a fermarsi alla stazione di posta per un _normale controllo_. Era durato due ore quel _normale controllo_, sotto un acquazzone autunnale che lo aveva inzuppato come un pulcino. Quando si era ripresentato a Lady Victoria, dentro la locanda del paese, l'aveva trovata intenta a chiacchierare con un odioso damerino riccamente vestito. I suoi baffi, fradici d'acqua, si erano ostinatamente puntati verso il basso e la risatina sommessa con la quale la ragazza lo aveva salutato lo aveva fatto sentire profondamente umiliato. Ma la cosa peggiore fu che il damerino gli si era cerimoniosamente avvicinato, salutandolo con beffarda deferenza.

- _Buona sera, comandante, sono lieto che i suoi obblighi con le guardie siano finalmente terminati. Permetta che mi presenti: sono Lord Bailey Windström, di Waterdeep, attualmente residente a Baldur's Gate. Dal momento che anch'io sono diretto a Baldur's Gate, Lady Victoria è stata così gentile da invitarmi a proseguire il viaggio insieme, sicché da oggi sono anch'io sotto la sua protezione. Spero vivamente di non doverle dare troppo pensiero_. - Nel dir questo, si tolse il cappello a tesa larga e si esibì in un profondo inchino. C'era qualcosa nel tono di voce e negli atteggiamenti di Lord Bailey che urtava profondamente Terick e la sua voce suonò metallica nel rispondere.

- _Cerchi di tenersi lontano dai guai, signore. Si dice che ci siano molti briganti su questa pista, ultimamente. Devo avvisarla che il mio dovere è di scortare Lady Victoria e che ogni altro impegno viene dopo questo. Insomma, non intendo mettere in pericolo milady per eventuali sventatezze di Sua Signoria_. -

-_Stia tranquillo, comandante: non intendo affatto allontanarmi dalla carrozza di Lady Victoria_. - Il tono galante delle parole di Lord Bailey mandò il giovane ufficiale su tutte le furie e finì di rovinargli quella giornata. Dovette far appello a tutto il suo controllo per tenere la mano lontana dalla spada. – _Cerchi di non sfidare troppo la sorte, Lord Baly_! -

- _Bailey, Lord Bailey Windström. La ringrazio del consiglio ma io adoro sfidare la sorte, è la cosa che più di tutte mi fa sentire vivo. Ora mi scusi: mi sembra scortese lasciare sola Lady Victoria_.- Fece un deferente inchino alla bella nobildonna che rispose con un sorriso. A quel punto il gentiluomo si accostò alla ragazza e ricominciò a parlare fittamente con lei, ignorando ostentatamente il giovane ed inzuppato ufficiale. Questi lo guardò con odio per un po', poi si fece dare una stanza dove cambiarsi. Un'ora dopo rientrò, finalmente asciutto, nella sala comune della locanda.

Lady Victoria si era ritirata nella sua stanza, il damerino era sparito e Terick cercò di sbollire nella birra il proprio nervosismo. Rimase a chiacchierare con alcuni mercenari dell'Amn fino a tardi. Giravano voci che c'erano state nuove scorrerie di briganti e che il loro capo non fosse altro che il misterioso Blackwind, un bandito che aveva commesso alcuni furti clamorosi a Baldur's Gate ma che non sembrava essersi mai macchiato di omicidi né rapine, fino ad allora.

La mattina dopo erano partiti di buon'ora ma il viaggio, per l'ambizioso ufficiale, era ormai diventato terribilmente fastidioso. Quell'insopportabile gentiluomo cavalcava vicino alla carrozza chiacchierando con Lady Victoria e lui non poteva fare assolutamente nulla per impedirlo.

Passarono i giorni ma Lord Bailey pareva non risentire affatto del viaggio: sempre affabile e di buon umore, conversava amabilmente con tutti, senza distinzioni di classe, mentre corteggiava spudoratamente la gentildonna. La sera allietava il bivacco con la sua bella voce e le sue romantiche canzoni (-_sdolcinate-_, secondo il gusto del giovane comandante della scorta). La faccenda si fece presto insostenibile. Doveva fare qualcosa per porre fine a quella situazione e liberarsi in qualche modo di quell'odioso damerino. Se solo avesse avuto modo di mettersi in contatto col vecchio Grunvald…

L'idea si fece lentamente strada nella mente di Terick, vagamente combattuta dal nebuloso ricordo di antiquati e noiosi precetti su onore ed onestà. Al bivio di Candlekeep gli scrupoli residui furono definitivamente debellati. Quel verme era sulla carrozza, decantando le meraviglie della biblioteca di Candlekeep, e Lady Victoria lo ascoltava rapita. _In amore e guerra tutto è permesso_: la vecchia massima convinse l'ormai esasperato ufficiale ad agire.

Annunciò che la mattina successiva sarebbe andato in esplorazione dalle parti del Bosco Ammantato, dove si diceva avessero il loro covo i briganti che infestavano quelle zone, in modo da prevenire eventuali attacchi. Lady Victoria non pareva molto convinta dell'opportunità della cosa e Lord Bailey scosse il capo con aria preoccupata ma la fortuna decise di corrergli in aiuto.

Quella sera trovarono i resti di una carovana recentemente assalita e saccheggiata. Dovevano essere mercanti della Compagnia Ambulante dei Sette Soli (una piccola compagnia commerciale di Baldur's Gate) e nessuno era sopravvissuto all'assalto. Lady Victoria si affacciò dalla carrozza proprio mentre questa stava passando nei pressi di un gruppetto di cadaveri. Ovviamente, non trovò nulla di più originale da fare che svenire, dando alla sua istitutrice un'ottima ragione per distogliersi da quell'orrendo spettacolo. Nel mezzo del campo dei mercanti, evidentemente sorpresi nel sonno, un brandello di stoffa nera era stato legato ad una lancia, infissa al suolo. Il vento l'agitava rendendo la spettrale bandiera simile all'ala di un corvo. Lord Bailey si fermò lungamente ad osservarla: il suo volto appariva terreo, le labbra sempre sorridenti erano serrate, gli occhi parevano fiammeggiare.

_- Paura, Lord Bailey? Forse pensa che quello straccio sia la firma del famoso bandito Blackwind?_- Il giovane ufficiale ridacchiava sotto i baffi, convinto che il gentiluomo fosse rimasto impressionato. Inoltre, l'aver trovato i resti di quella povera gente, gli pareva un segno del destino: a tutti sarebbe sembrata opportuna la sua esplorazione del giorno successivo.

- _Direi piuttosto disgusto, comandante. Eppure non mi risultava che Blackwind assalisse le carovane, né che firmasse i suoi crimini._-

_- Si vede che avrà trovato un nuovo modo di arricchirsi. Un criminale è sempre un criminale.-_

- _Tutto è possibile, comandante… Tutto._-

La mattina successiva, prima ancora dell'alba, Terick montò a cavallo e si diresse verso la macchia oscura che si intravedeva all'orizzonte, il Bosco Ammantato. Arrivò nei pressi del bosco quando i primi bagliori del sole rischiaravano il cielo. Cominciò ad addentrarsi nella foresta. Era passata circa un'ora, quando una voce gutturale lo fece sobbalzare:

- _Tieni alte le mani, soldato_.-

Si voltò lentamente. La massiccia figura di un Hobgoblin era spuntata da dietro un cespuglio e lo teneva sotto la minaccia di una balestra. Sorrise e cominciò a parlare.

Era circa mezzogiorno quando l'ufficiale raggiunse la carrozza di Lady Victoria. Lord Bailey sonnecchiava sotto un albero, poco lontano.

- _La strada è libera! Devono essere rimasti soddisfatti del bottino di quell'altra carovana e si sono rintanati nel bosco. Meglio sbrigarsi! ._-

Quel giorno, Terick incitò più volte il cocchiere a darsi da fare, poiché era impaziente di percorrere quel tratto di strada e la lentezza della carrozza gli pareva esasperante.

Era sera, quando si accamparono, un po' più indietro di quanto Terick Mirner avesse sperato, ma non tanto da fargli temere che le cose non sarebbero andate nel verso giusto.

Quella sera, Lord Bailey non si avvicinò al fuoco ma rimase in disparte, intento a prepararsi un giaciglio sotto le fronde di un salice.

Dopo cena, Lady Victoria si avvicinò al giovane gentiluomo.

- _Non ha appetito, Lord Bailey? _-

- _Per la verità non molto milady, ma se insiste, verrò con lei, vicino al fuoco. _-

- _Le ne sarei grata: ho ancora negli occhi quell'orribile massacro e vorrei tanto sentire una delle sue dolci canzoni_. -

-_ Dubito che stasera riuscirei a cantare una canzone meno che triste. Anch'io non riesco a togliermi dalla mente quell'orrore. Ma, per rasserenare i suoi occhi, mi sforzerò. _-

- _La sua galanteria… _- La ragazza venne interrotta da uno scoppiare di grida. Le guardie erano scattate in piedi, con gli archi incoccati.

- _I briganti! Lady Victoria, corra nella carrozza! _- L'anziana istitutrice accorse trafelata.

Le due donne si precipitarono nella carrozza, mentre le guardie scagliavano le loro frecce contro gli assalitori. Il giovane comandante era saltato a cavallo e stava ordinando di scagliare un'altra salva di frecce, mentre gli assalitori parevano indietreggiare.

- _Bravo comandante! Li ha messi in fuga un'altra volta! _- Gridò la ragazza, presa dall'entusiasmo.

- _Rimanga al riparo, milady, mentre io ricaccerò quei briganti nella loro foresta! _- Anche se cercava di controllarsi, si vedeva che Terick gongolava letteralmente. Lady Victoria pensò che fosse il legittimo orgoglio di un guerriero vincitore. Si voltò a cercare Lord Bailey ma non ne vide traccia. Forse quel damerino era molto affascinante ma quel soldato era un vero uomo. Notò appena che la rete che sosteneva i bagagli era scomparsa ed i bauli erano caduti al suolo.

La piccola scorta si lanciò all'inseguimento degli assalitori, fra urla selvagge. Poi si udì un grido di dolore. Un soldato cadde da cavallo.

Gli assalitori si erano fermati: non fuggivano più ma, impugnati gli archi, attendevano a piè fermo i soldati che parevano frastornati. I briganti fecero partire una raffica di frecce ed abbatterono altri due soldati. Il comandante sembrava impietrito. Poi si riscosse, tentò di fuggire ma si rese conto di essere circondato. Allora sguainò la spada e cercò di lanciarsi addosso a quello che pareva essere il capo dei banditi: un uomo alto e robusto, completamente vestito di nero, armato di una pesante ascia.

Non lo raggiunse neppure: i briganti lo assalirono in forze e finirono per sopraffarlo. Alla fine della zuffa, tre briganti erano caduti ma della scorta restavano in vita solo il comandante ed un soldato, entrambi feriti.

_- Bel bottino, Terick, ci sono cose interessanti in questa carrozza! _- Il capo dei briganti rise malignamente mentre due hobgoblin trascinavano Lady Victoria vicino al giovane, legato e pallido come un morto. – _Così è questa la pollastrella che volevi per te eh? Hai buon gusto, per la coda di Mask! Ma non temere: te la lascerò… dopo che avremo finito noi, s'intende… Certo, sei stato piuttosto ingenuo a pensare che avremmo rinunciato ad un così facile bottino per un po' d'oro…_ - Lady Victoria era terrea, guardava ora il capo dei briganti, ora il comandante della sua scorta. Poi capì.

-_ Traditore maledetto! Ti eri accordato con questi…_ _Ed io che credevo… che tu fossi un vero uomo! _-

- _Piantala sgualdrinella! Ti conviene finirla di fare l'altezzosa! _- Il capo dei banditi fece un tentativo di abbracciare la ragazza ma dovette piegarsi in due per una violenta ginocchiata… sotto la cintura.

- _Capo… qui ci sono un po' di statuette ma di oro e gioielli non se ne parla… _- Un hobgoblin sbucò da dentro la carrozza, tenendo in mano alcune delicate statuette di porcellana.

- _Brutta tr... Cosa? _- L'avido brigante dimenticò subito la ragazza e si precipitò a frugare fra i bagagli.

- _Dov'è l'oro? _- Ruggì il brigante. – _Cosa me ne faccio di quattro statuette calishite? Ditemi dov'è o vi levo la pelle con le mie stesse mani! _-

Gli hobgoblin si avvicinarono minacciosamente alle donne, mentre il loro capo si accostò al falò, dove arroventò un pugnale.

_- Tenetele ferme, ora vedremo se non ci dicono dove hanno nascosto le loro gioie! _- Con la mano libera agguantò l'otre del vino che era rimasto vicino al fuoco e bevve avidamente. – _Buono! Proprio quel che ci voleva per accompagnare una bella tortura! Ora vedrete cosa vuol dire sfidare Blackwind! _- Gettò l'otre al brigante più vicino, poi si avvicinò alla ragazza terrorizzata.

Una risata echeggiò nell'aria. Il brigante si arrestò.

-_ Tu Blackwind? Ma per piacere! Tu sei solo un povero tagliagole da strapazzo!_- La voce veniva da sotto il salice. -_ Vuoi l'oro? Vieni a prendertelo! _–

Lady Victoria ebbe l'impressione che i rami di quel salice fossero ancora più curvi di prima, come per proteggere la figura che appariva tranquillamente seduta con la schiena appoggiata al tronco.

- _Chi sei? _- Chiese il brigante che ora pareva malfermo sulle gambe. – _Prendetelo!_ –

- _Lord Bailey! Fugga! Vada via! _- Gridò Lady Victoria ma il giovane gentiluomo non si mosse, rimanendo comodamente seduto al riparo del salice.

I due hobgoblin che reggevano le donne e gli altri due vicini al loro capo scattarono verso il salice ma l'hobgoblin che aveva bevuto il vino barcollò dopo pochi passi e cadde al suolo. Il capo dei briganti si sentiva assalire dalle vertigini ma, prima di cadere addormentato, udì lo schiocco di una frusta, vide il salice raddrizzarsi di colpo ed i suoi uomini intrappolati in una rete.

Lady Victoria trovò che svenire in quel momento fosse la cosa più ovvia e decorosa da fare.

Quando si risvegliò era mattina, i briganti erano tutti saldamente legati, anche se il capo ed uno degli hobgoblin russavano ancora sonoramente. L'anziano cocchiere era mezzo morto dalla paura ma non sembrava gli fosse capitato null'altro di male; Terick Mirner e l'unico sopravvissuto della scorta erano davanti a Lord Bailey, con gli occhi bassi.

- _Mi dispiace, comandante, il suo comportamento è stato inqualificabile. Comunque, per quanto mi riguarda, può andarsene assieme al suo complice. Io non la verrò a cercare di certo. Ma lei eviti di rincontrarmi. Potrebbe essere molto… sgradevole. Che Tymora vi protegga_. - La voce del damerino era ferma e tagliente, la voce di qualcuno avvezzo a dare ordini.

Terick ed il soldato, senza alzare lo sguardo, presero per le redini i loro cavalli e si avviarono verso sud.

- _Pensa che sia una cosa prudente, Lord Bailey? Abbiamo dei prigionieri pericolosi… _- L'istitutrice si era avvicinata al giovane gentiluomo, ancora scossa per tutto quanto.

- _Basteremo noi, signora. Francamente non mi fido di quei due più di quanto non mi possa fidare di questi ladroni e poi spero che, entro stasera, incontreremo una pattuglia del Pugno Fiammante. Credo che saranno ben lieti di scortarci_. – Lord Bailey pareva tornato del solito umore allegro e sorrideva amabilmente all'anziana signora.

- _Lord Bailey… _- La ragazza tremava mentre si avvicinava al sorridente nobiluomo. - _…io vorrei dirle… che è stato… meraviglioso…. Forse le sembrerò stupida ma…_ -

- _Basta così, milady. Potrei finire col crederle davvero! _– Lady Victoria improvvisamente lo abbracciò e scoppiò a piangere.

- _Su, su, è finita milady… piuttosto temo di doverle dare una brutta notizia…_ -.

- _…quale brutta notizia? Peggio di così? _– Ma Lord Bailey sorrideva allegramente.

- _Temo che dovrà cedere il suo posto in carrozza a quei due energumeni addormentati: i loro cavalli sono scappati e proprio non vedo in quale altro modo potremmo portarceli via… e di lasciarli liberi non se ne parla nemmeno. Ovviamente, sarò onorato se vorrà accomodarsi sul mio cavallo, mentre la sua istitutrice salirà a cassetta accanto al cocchiere._ – La nobildonna sfoderò uno splendido sorriso e non si fece pregare a salire a cavallo.

Mezz'ora dopo, la carrozza partì, con i due briganti addormentati a bordo e con gli altri prigionieri che la seguivano a piedi, legati per i polsi ad una fune assicurata alla parte posteriore del cocchio. Lord Bailey e Lady Victoria chiudevano la fila.

- _Come ha fatto a capire che saremmo stati aggrediti? Come sapeva che il comandante ci aveva traditi? Come… _- La ragazza attaccò un turbine di domande, alle quali Lord Bailey rispose con la solita affabilità.

- _Ho avuto dei dubbi sull'affidabilità della nostra scorta quando lei, milady, mi ha raccontato del precedente attacco di briganti, nell'Amn. Mi sembrava difficile che una banda di predoni si desse alla fuga dopo qualche scambio di frecce e senza aver subito perdite. In genere si tratta di gente_ _decisa e pericolosa che non si fa intimidire facilmente. Dunque ho immaginato che gli assalitori fossero d'accordo con la scorta e che tutto quanto non fosse altro che una messinscena. Comunque, ho pensato che il comandante meritasse un pizzico di attenzione in più._ –

- _Quel delinquente!_ –

- _Non lo giudichi troppo severamente, milady: ha fatto quel che ha fatto solamente per i suoi begli occhi. A volte la passione ci porta a fare cose che non ci immagineremmo neppure._ –

La ragazza non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli del giovane gentiluomo.

- _Un altro segnale allarmante, fu quando il comandante ci propose quell'esplorazione nel Bosco Ammantato, a mio parere pericolosa ed inutile. Quando poi, davanti al massacro della carovana, quel giovane incosciente si mostrò felice, come se quel crimine gli fosse tornato utile, mi decisi a non perderlo di vista_._ Lo seguii fin dentro il bosco e lo udii trattare con i briganti._ _Sono piuttosto bravo a seguire le tracce ed a muovermi nei boschi, sa?_ –

- _Perché non ci ha avvertiti? Saremmo stati preparati all'attacco!_ –

- _No, milady: qualcuno avrebbe finito per tradirsi, esponendoci a reazioni imprevedibili. Così, invece, tutti gli eventi sono andati esattamente come mi attendevo. Quando ci siamo accampati, ho esplorato accuratamente il luogo ed ho predisposto tutto. Ho utilizzato la rete dei bagagli per la trappola, durante la cena ho messo al sicuro il suo scrigno con i gioielli ed ho drogato il vino dopo che tutti avevano finito di cenare. Ho fatto in modo che l'otre del vino fosse in bella mostra vicino al fuoco, contando sul fatto che i briganti difficilmente avrebbero resistito alla tentazione di berlo._-.

- _Dunque, aveva previsto anche che i briganti avrebbero tradito il comandante?_ –

- _Era troppo facile: briganti feroci come quelli che avevano compiuto quel massacro non si sarebbero mai accontentati di pochi soldi, quando gli si offriva l'occasione di un ricco bottino. Il comandante, però, era accecato dai suoi sogni romantici e si fidò._ –

Non era nemmeno mezzogiorno quando avvistarono una pattuglia di mercenari che marciava nella loro direzione. Il comandante della pattuglia, un anziano sottufficiale fu ben lieto di prendere in consegna i briganti e di scortare la carrozza a Baldur's Gate che distava ormai solo un giorno di viaggio. Il capo dei briganti venne subito identificato come Fred il Nero, vecchia conoscenza dei mercenari del Pugno Fiammante, ricercato praticamente su tutta la Costa della Spada.

Raggiunsero Baldur's Gate al tramonto del giorno successivo, arrivati davanti al cancello della tenuta dei suoi zii, Lady Victoria scese dalla carrozza dicendo che avrebbe fatto volentieri a piedi quell'ultimo tratto, pregò l'istitutrice di proseguire per annunciarla e sovrintendere lo scarico dei bagagli e chiese a Lord Bailey di accompagnarla lungo lo splendido viale alberato che attraversava i giardini conducendo al bellissimo palazzo Dedralen.

_- Dunque, lord Bailey, mi è rimasta un'ultima curiosità, sarebbe così gentile da soddisfarla?_ -

- _Ma certamente, milady, può chiedermi tutto quel che desidera. _– Rispose il giovane gentiluomo, porgendole galantemente il braccio.

_- Cosa la ha portata ad escludere che il capo di questi sanguinari briganti fosse veramente quel misterioso Blackwind? _- Chiese Lady Victoria, avviandosi lungo il viale. Lord Bailey rispose dopo una breve esitazione.

_- Blackwind, milady, non confonde l'arte di Amn con quella del Calisham. Detesta la violenza e porta le armi solo per difendere la propria vita o quella di innocenti in pericolo. Non tortura né uccide. È un ladro, naturalmente, ma le sue vittime sono strozzini, corrotti, schiavisti e traditori. Non toglierebbe uno spillo alla gente onesta, per nessun motivo. In fondo, lui non ruba: fa giustizia. Sottrae il maltolto ai veri disonesti della nostra società. _-

La ragazza lo guardò di sottecchi:

_- Come mai un gentiluomo di alto lignaggio parla così di un comune malfattore? _-

Lord Bailey si fermò e la guardò negli occhi.

_- Perché le dico questo? Perché lo difendo? Perché gli voglio bene, perché non voglio che me lo sciupino. Perché Blackwind non permette che qualcuno infanghi od usurpi il suo nome... il mio nome_-.

E la baciò.


End file.
